


Scheduled

by niconexus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Post-Game, and its very sweet, everyone is working to recovery, everyone knows, except nagito, hajime is head over heels for nagito, nagito and hajime have a picnic, picnic on the beach, sonia and teruteru help prepare for the picnic, they are mvps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconexus/pseuds/niconexus
Summary: Hajime has a schedule, and Nagito seems to fit perfectly in it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Scheduled

Hajime had a routine, they all did honestly, each person had a set schedule to keep them sane. And Hajime’s just happened to include Nagito. A lot. 

After Nagito had recovered from waking up out of the simulation, he was distant. He was much better then he was in the Neo World, and much much better than as Servant, but he wasn’t like he was in Hope’s Peak. None of them would ever be, that part failed in the Neo World. The hardened trauma and despair leaked through the programming, and they were never quite like their High School selves in there, and that’s okay. People grow and become more. 

It was the work of multiple hard and painstaking weeks to get Nagito to be sociable, weeks of assuring him that no one hated him for his actions in the game, they all had done shitty things in there, to him and to each other. Soda and Nekomaru went out of their way to apologize for tying him up, and Hajime adored the soft smile on his face that bloomed into happy giggles as Soda ruffled his hair. 

Hajime figured his emotions out while he worked on getting the victims out, they were all victims of the game. He found that he held a softness for Nagito, and when Nagito had betrayed him or cast him away as unworthy, Hajime felt like his lungs were going to collapse in on him. He spent his nights in the game staring at the ceiling, wondering why. Only in his room under the cover of the night did he let himself wonder.

Nowadays, they weren’t a couple really, and that was okay with Hajime, he could wait for Nagito to sort his feelings, to deal with the heavy trauma, Hajime would be fine as they were, and Hajime would be fine if Nagito never spoke to him. He’d had months of soul searching while tinkering with machinery and coding with Soda, staring at the ceiling while he laid in his cot next to the tubes. 

Hajime started his day by knocking on Nagito’s door, waking him up and letting him know someone remembers him. 

The door swings open, fluffy unbrushed hair is the first thing to greet Hajime, he smiles as Nagito yawns and looks at him. 

“Well good morning, storm cloud.” Hajime would beat Junko every day to see Nagito in his pajamas blushing at a stupid pet name. 

“Hey, don’t be mean, you woke me up. I haven’t had time to brush my hair.” He brushes his hand through it and lets go of the door, “I’m gonna get dressed and I’ll get breakfast with you, just give me a second.” 

This was the routine, and Hajime loved every second. The domesticity without the title of romance was okay. Everyone was so knit together by this point that the difference between relationships was defined by being “together” rather than dating or boyfriend and girlfriend terms, they didn’t describe the intensity of their bonds. 

When Nagito came out of his room and into the sun, wearing cut off jeans Ibuki had given him so he wouldn’t get heat stroke of all things and a soft pink button up. Makoto had helped them all get clothing after they rescued him, clothing that didn’t hold the weight of their past. They had their clothing modeled in the game, but Hajime didn’t see many people wearing them. Sonia would steal Gundham’s scarf or Soda’s beanie, and others would wear items that were mainstays to each other, but no one wore their own old clothing in the same way. 

Hajime itched to hold Nagito’s hand, to feel the cotton top, or to hug Nagito. He knew that Nagito wouldn’t mind, but he knew that he wouldn’t interpret it the way Hajime meant. The sun warmed his skin and the sea breeze kept them from feeling too hot, it was kinda perfect here. Makoto had convinced Future Foundation to fund the rebuilding of the original islands and of course, those awake at the time materials showed up did most of the labor. The hotel was just the restaurant, and everyone alternated who cooked meals, even with Teru there, no one wanted to shove the burden completely on him. 

The two entered and Akane threw a piece of toast at Hajime, it wasn’t a challenge to catch due to him being… well himself. 

Soda cheered from the back of the room, “Yes! Soul brother! Day 52 of catches!” they all challenged each other’s talents, it was a way to feel necessary. 

Nagito laughed beside Hajime, and held his hand out, the toast is always for him. Hajime hands it over and beams while Nagito takes a bite, something in the back of his mind puffs up with pride when he gives food or gifts to him. Some latent domestic idea of providing for him. 

Fuyuhiko laughs wholeheartedly when Peko smiles to reveal an orange slice in place of her teeth and Mahiru snorts, causing milk to go out her nose, and the whole table is laughing. Nagito goes ahead and sits with them, handing Mahiru a napkin from a holder. Hajime waits, watching the room, it’s always amazing to see how far they’ve come. He walks over and takes a seat next to Nagito while Nekomaru and Akane duel with their pieces of bacon across from them, and Akio, the name Imposter gave himself, was listening to a story Gundham was raving about, nodding along. 

Hajime looked back over to Nagito beside him, and… he was beautiful, he was eating well and enough to gain some weight and fill out, and he smiled more often, he took care of himself, no longer beating himself up about his talent or actions, and it let him shine. 

Hajime guesses he must have been looking really dopey because Hiyoko was snickering at him. He really didn’t care, not when everyone knew who fancied who. The only people who wouldn’t know would be those in the relationship. Everyone knew each other too well. They’d gone through a lot, there is no space for shame over crushes. 

Everyone actually eats between jokes and stories, and general joy. Eventually, people disperse, going to swim in the cleaned out swimming pool, Ibuki, Mahiru, and Mikan go to work on a mural for Hiyoko’s birthday on a side of an old building away from the main island while she naps and various other activities occur. Its part of the schedule, doing something productive keeps the pain away, using anger and hurt as an outlet is what Makoto said last time he was visiting. 

Nagito leaves to hang out with Soda and Akane for a little while, and Hajime is left with Teru and Sonia. 

Teru smirks, “Today is the day, huh?”

Hajime tilts his head, a little too wrapped up in his own world, “What?”

“Your date with Nagito!” Sonia smiles from behind her hand, and Hajime blanks. 

“Wait, no one said its a date. We all know he wouldn’t call it one-” 

Teru scoffs, “Man, I’m like, the most romantically inclined person on this island,” Sonia laughs at that, “Hey, I am well versed in swaying the ladies and the men.” 

Sonia whispers, “Or you’re horny.”

“I heard that. The point stands, you’re gonna have a beach picnic with Nagito, that’s top tier romantic date there.” 

“But we all know he won’t take it that way, Nagito will see it as platonic,” Hajime says with a sigh and his hands up, a solemn smile on his face. “I’m just happy if he’s happy, ya know?”

Sonia and Teru share a look, god this guy is in deep, isn’t he? 

Sonia puts a hand on Hajime’s shoulder, soft and gentle, “Why don’t you tell him? Tell him your true feelings, Hajime. I think he’d love that.”

He places his hand over hers, and nods, “I’ll try.” 

Sonia pulls away and Teru slaps him on the back, “Let’s get this picnic prepared, what do you want to take?” Teru starts going through the kitchen to the stocks that Makoto helps fill.

“Alright. Honestly, thank you, guys. It means a lot.”

“So, I haven’t heard the explanation, why Nagito?” Sonia asked while filling a kettle with water. “I do find it rather cute. You both are very sweet for each other.”

Hajime looked down, thinking rather than truly seeing, “When we were first on the island, he showed me around, he was kind and smart. All the way up to the first trial, he was my rock. I could talk to him and have comfort.”

“And after he went off the deep end?” Teru asked. 

“I mean,” he grabbed the bread from the countertop, “I was upset, but it hurt, like really deeply. I guess I had a crush then. He was, and is, so charming. And smart. He’s brilliant. He was the one that solved everything, I was just kinda shoved to accept the truth. While his methods were fucked up, and we’ve gotten over why they were fucked up, he is wicked talented.” He started working on putting the parts of a decent sandwich together as he spoke, putting together what Teru prepped. “And that’s kinda hot, I guess. Even when he hated my guts, he was helping me, the fourth trial, he just… He wanted me to be able to do it on my own because he knew he was going to go. His methods were fucked up, but he wanted to get to the truth. When it came to the end, he deemed us too dangerous for the outside world, and just wanted to protect the world from our fucked up heads.”

The other two in the room listened on, Sonia working on washing fruits from the fridge and from plants Kyoko had gifted her to make a garden, and Teru working on dough for shortbread cookies.

Hajime continued, “And when he had the lying disease, he… I didn’t realize it at the time because I was so hurt, only when I was working on getting everyone out did I realize, but he wanted me to be close. He was so scared. And always alone,” he paused, “I think it was when I was trying to get him to interact with everyone, you know, when I went head over heels.” He moved to help dry off the fruits and put them in containers to travel.

Sonia and Teru shared looks, and Teru made a face resembling puppy dog eyes and puckered lips, Sonia held back a laugh. Everyone could see how deep Hajime had been for a while now, but it was endearing to hear why. 

“He’s sweet and kind. You should see him talk about dogs, it’s adorable. He tries so hard to be perfect for other people and to make them happy, and it really eats at him. He goes on his little rants, but not about hope, about a book he read or a plant he found on an island, it turned out to be poison ivy, but he’s so passionate and cute. I just want to kiss him when he’s so excited.” He turned to fully face the other two, “I honestly think I’m in love.” 

Teru grabbed the pan of cookies, “Yeah, you could say that,” and slid it into the oven.

They waited for the cookies to bake and tea to brew, while listening to Hajime continue to talk about his heart feeling full when Nagito smiled, or laughed, or sang, or anything Nagito related. Everyone in their group deserves to feel happy and this is one way Hajime channeled it. 

The cookies and tea finished and time was coming to the allotted picnic time. 

Hajime could see Nagito from the balcony of the restaurant, waving up at him with a blanket in his hands, the only thing Hajime asked him to bring. Hajime grabbed the cooler Teru had put all the food in, and started off. 

“Hajime!” Sonia flagged him down, “You’re forgetting this,” and she gave him a thermos holding the tea.

“Oh… Thank you.” He grabbed it, and nodded at both of them, “Thank you both, for this.”

Sonia smiled and waved, “Now shoo, go have fun.”

Teru was smiling as well, “Good luck, man. Get laid.” 

Hajime ran off as he heard Sonia smack Teru’s arm and she started to lecture him. He laughed and finally met Nagito, “Hey.” Oh god, that’s the best you have Hajime? 

Nagito looked like the way spring feels, fresh and sweet, “Hey to you too.” He held up the blanket, “Ready? Do you want me to carry anything?” 

Hajime rebalanced the cooler and the thermos, “No, I think I got it, but thank you.”

They walked side by side to the side of the island with the beach house, occasionally passing others, and Nagito talked about his day with Soda and Akane. 

“Soda made this set for Akane to practice in, with areas to do vaulting and a bar set for flips, and he finished it today, so she was testing it. Apparently, shes better at men’s style gymnastics, says women’s is too dainty. Her style is more like parkour, you know?” Nagito’s free hand was making dramatic motions as he demonstrated the ‘cool flips’ with his hand. 

“Yeah, I can see why, with her general build,” Hajime answered and watched as Nagito continued with a general glow around him as a whole, he still was enthralled by others abilities and talents, but he grew away from worshiping them. 

“She told us a little bit about why, and it’s a little sad, but she’s okay now, so that’s good.” There was a lull in the conversation while Nagito thought for a second, Hajime watched him pull his lip and almost tripped on his own feet. Thank god Nagito was lost in thought. Hajime did not want to explain that one. “Oh! She tried teaching Soda and I some moves, which was really cool!”  
“You, storm cloud, known by everyone for being clumsy, were doing gymnastics?” Hajime had a wide grin as Nagito pushed his arm. 

“Hey! I can do athletic things… Sometimes.” Hajime chuckled as Nagito had a blush rising across his nose, “Oh come on. I wanna see you try!” Hajime rose his eyebrows at Nagito, “Okay, never mind smartass,” But his smile stayed on his lips while the reached the beach. 

The increased sun exposure the past few months brought freckles to his face and Hajime thought it was one of the most gorgeous things he had seen in a long while.

“Thank you for coming, it’s nice to have company, especially you.”

Nagito looked confused, but shook it off, “I’m not that special. And anyway, I like spending time with you, so there.” 

“Yeah, but still, it’s nice.” He sat down on the blanket and popped the cooler open.

Nagito was still standing, looking down as Hajime, “Honestly, I’m not-”

Hajime stared back, grabbing his hand and tugging lightly, “Take the compliment, storm cloud.”

Nagito plopped down on to the blanket, a small and soft, “Okay,” and Hajime watched him blush before pulling out the sandwiches. 

They sit in relative silence until Nagito takes a bite, “Oh, wow, this is really good!” 

The fluttery happy feeling starts up again as he watches Nagito enjoy the food he helped create, and he knows he’d do anything to make Nagito smile. This guy is his whole world, Nagito’s ability to let time pass around him and accept change happened to let Hajime relax, and spending his days with him was welcome, compared to the anxiety during the game and hate before the Kamukura Project. It seemed like Hajime’s presence helped Nagito as well, let him have a sense of belonging and integration. 

Hajime has a sip of the tea and thanks god that Sonia knows what she’s doing because it is kind of amazing. He lays down on the blanket, with Nagito sitting on the other side of the spread of fruits and cookies, and looks up into the sky, watching the clouds drift by. 

Hajime points up at a cloud, “Hey, look, it’s you.”

Nagito laughs and tosses a raspberry at him, “Shut it,” but still laughing as he looks up. “That one looks like a bunny.”

“Mhm,” Hajime closes his eyes and puts a hand under his head and just enjoys the content feeling of being around Nagito, the waves further down the beach, and the ability to feel happiness. He hears Nagito shuffling around and assumes he’s grabbing more fruit or the cookies.

“Hajime,” Nagito’s voice comes from above him, and he’s met with a strikingly familiar sight of Nagito looking down at him with the clouds behind him, this time paired with a small smile and soft colors. Hajime feels the warm happy feeling again, did it ever go away? He is amazed by how pretty he is and thinks about the way he is so smart and willing to do anything to help others, and Hajime is overwhelmed. 

“You know you’re beautiful, right?” He whispers while Nagito looks down at him.

The blush that covers Nagito’s face makes Hajime grin, he did it, now maybe Nagito will catch a hint. “I... “

“Really, you are. Always have been, even when things were rough, dangerous beauty, but still, beautiful.” Hajime is now just gonna deep dive into it, gush out the feelings he had locked away, and spill them out like the sand through his fingers. The flustered Nagito in response is more than enough of a reward for his efforts. “Are you going to sit down, storm cloud? What were you catching my attention for?” 

Nagito sputters, face flush and he closes his mouth, “I. You’re gonna burn.” He sits down, this time next to Hajime, and looks out across the beach to the waves, “You’re gonna get a sunburn.” 

He has a little travel-sized bottle in his hand and Hajime turns his head to him, “Thank you for worrying about me.”

Before Hajime can take the bottle from him Nagito looks at him from his side, “You’re beautiful, too.” They both smile at each other so wrapped up in their little bubble. 

“I really like you, you know. And not in a platonic way.” 

Hajime keeps eye contact and watches Nagito smile stay while he nervously laughs. “I like you in a not platonic way too.” 

Hajime sets the sunscreen down while sitting up. He offers his hand to Nagito. Nagito accepts, and Nagito leans into Hajime. 

“We’re gonna be the punch line for a week, huh,” Nagito asks. 

“Probably. But it’s okay, it’s all in good fun.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
